A Very Curious Pairing
by Eliza Mae DeLayne
Summary: When a special girl is suddenly thrust back into the lives of Sam and Dean, will she save them from themselves or will she join them on their quest to save the world? Tyler begins to heal Sam after Jessica. Won't follow seasons 3-6 completely.
1. Unexpected Guests

"Tyler Ann Singer!" my dad, Robert 'Bobby' Singer, called from the mechanic shop behind our house. "Can you come here a minute?! NOW!"

"Coming daddy!" I called back. I began walking out towards the shop. "What's up?" I asked as I opened the door. "Daddy?" I couldn't see him. "Hello? Daddy?"

"I'm here," he appeared from under an old Chevy Impala. "The owner of this Impala is going to be here around five. I need you to wash'er on up and give'er a detail before he does. Then head out to Moe's on the highway and get a pack of Bud and a bottle of Jose."

I turned to walk away when his words suddenly hit. "Uncle John's coming?!" I squealed when I realized what he was asking for. He only ever got Jose Cuervo for John Winchester, his best friend and my friend Sam's dad. "Five? I'll be back by four-thirty and then I'll wash the car. Okay?"

"Don't forget to get something for the boys at Moe's," he called after me. "I don't know what they drink so make it generic."

"Yes sir!" I called back as I jumped into my car, a 1968 Dodge Charger, and took off. I hadn't seen my Uncle John in over two years. He and Daddy had had a fight and Daddy threatened to shoot him. He'd cocked the shot gun and everything.

As I flew down the back roads on the way to Moe's Liquor and General Store I began thinking about John's sons. Sam and I had gotten along like a house on fire while Dean and I had barely even spoken to each other in all the time I'd known them. He preferred to hit on all of the girls in town and utterly ignore me and Sam until one of us threatened to call John and tell him what Dean was doing. Maybe he'd changed? Probably not but there was always a chance he had.

"Afternoon Moe," I said and walked up to give her a hug. "Daddy sent me out to get some Bud and a bottle of Jose. And I would like a bottle of Jameson and a bottle of white wine."

"Alright sweetie," she turned and grabbed all the things I had asked for. "Anything else?"

"No that'll do her," I handed her the cash. "How's everything going with you these days?"

"Can't complain," she gave me my change and the bag with the liquor. "Have a good night and send your dad out to my place next week sometime. My tractor is acting up and Travis can't fix it."

"Sure thing Moe," I waved and walked out. I'd known Moe my whole life. I'd practically grown up in her yard. She was the only grandparent I'd ever truly known since my dad's parents both died when I was a baby and my mom's parents didn't come around. Too many bad memories I guess.

By the time I had gotten home is was already four and I needed to get started on the car so it would be ready for John when he got there. I went in the house and slipped into my bikini I used for washing cars and went out to get the hose and bucket. As I started washing I turned on the radio and started singing and dancing. Before long the car was done and I was soaking wet.

"Damn girl," John Winchester called from behind me making me jump. "You need to stop growing already! You're head almost reaches my chin!"

"Uncle John!" I squealed as I ran and jumped into his waiting arms. "I missed you, you old fool!" I gave him an extra squeeze. "Look at you!" I laughed at the wet spot I'd left on his clothes. "You're grayer. And you have wrinkles!"

"Don't pick on me young'un!" he joked back. "You look so beautiful. Just like your mother."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek. "How're the boys doing?" I tried to look nonchalant about it, asking the question as I pulled on my shorts, but I was secretly hoping they were with him. "Still raising hell?"

"Just like their old man," he grinned at me. "They just took our stuff into the house then Dean'll be out here breathing down your neck over the Impala and Sam'll be out here gawking at you. How long has it been since you've seen either of them?"

"I saw Sam three years ago at my graduation and I saw Dean a few months before that," I stepped back and really looked at John. "How are you doing these days?"

"As well as can be expected," he kissed my forehead as we walked towards the porch steps. "Just getting old and tired of this gig."

"Oh quit complaining," Bobby called from the screen door. "Tyler finish up out here then come on in and I'll cook supper."

"No you won't," I called back. "I don't want these poor boys to get food poisoning while they're here. I'll cook some steaks when I get finished. Then we'll have that apple pie I made this morning."

"Apple pie?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind Bobby but I couldn't see who it was because of the sun. "Who made apple pie?"

"I did," I called back. "Alright come out here and let me look at you two!" I pointed to a spot in front of me. "It's been too long boys." I said when they were in front of me. They had both matured so much since I'd seen them. Sam had been a lanky kid with two left feet and a body too small for his head. Now he had filled out very well. He'd finally gotten some muscle tone and he looked very good.

Dean had been stocky and a little bit of a smart ass even in the way that he looked at you. Now he looked a little more humble and he'd gone from stocky to just plain ripped. It looked like his muscles had muscles. He still had those gorgeous green eyes that set women's hearts a-flutter and that crooked smile that could make a nun melt on the spot.

Both boys had more scars on their hands and faces then I remembered but that was the price we paid in our profession. All five of us were hunters and I don't mean we hunted big game. We hunted down the things everyone's worse nightmares are made of. In the last couple months alone I had killed a wraith, gotten rid of three ghosts and killed a vampire. I had gotten part of my calf muscle literally ripped out of my leg by the teeth of the vampire. I was walking with a limp having just gotten off of crutches the week before.

"Well Dean," I said addressing him first. "You look like the same ole heart breaker you were only a little more toned. Have you been working out?"

He let out a laugh and swept me into his arms, "I missed you too, Ty. How've you been?"

"I'm fine," I kissed his cheek as he set me down. I turned towards Sam and cocked my head and took three steps back. After a few moments Sam looked worried. That's when I smiled a huge cheek cracking grin and ran at him. "Sammy!" I squealed as I jumped into his waiting arms. "I missed you!"

"How's my favorite girl? Still breaking all the hearts around here?" he asked as he spun me in a circle.

"I'm great and of course I am," I laughed as he set me back on my feet. "How's my favorite math-lete?"

"I'm great," he answered then slipped his arm over my shoulder. "But I'm not a math-lete anymore. I am just plain ole SAM."

"What ever you say SAMMY," I answered and put my arm around his waist and my other around Dean's. "What have you two walking disasters been up to?"

"Working," Dean answered. "We just got done with a case in Black Ridge, Colorado. A wendigo. It was a scary mo-fo. Nearly got us both. But in the nick of time Sammy here got me free and we burned him."

"You two are always almost killed no matter what you do," I pointed out. "Remember when Sammy got that job at the Taste-E-Freeze and nearly got killed by the soft serve machine? It took your dad and you to both get him out from under the stupid thing."

"Hey that's not fair," Sam protested. "It's not my fault some kid pushed it over on me. He was trying to play a joke and it took a turn for the worse so he took off and left me to suffocate."

"What ever you say Sasquotch," I said. "And remember when Dean almost got killed by those Girl Scouts? Over what was it? Thin Mints and Tag-A-Longs?"

"Shut up," Dean gave my butt a smack. "It's not like either of us tried to take on the entire wrestling team in high school because they were hitting on us and we thought they were pigs and couldn't stand the sight of them."

"Well I kicked their asses didn't I?" I smacked him back. "And you two got yours handed to you on a silver platter." I leaned my head against Sam's shoulder as we walked up the steps to the porch. "Anyway, how long are you here for? Do we have time to actually hang out or do you have to run off to be the dorky ghost hunters you are?"

"No we're hanging around here," Dean said smiling over at Bobby. "Unless you don't want some company other then this rag-a-muffin you call your daughter."

"Of course you should stay here for as long as you like," Bobby called from behind us. "John and I were hoping to get in a hunt or two before he runs off again."

"Daddy," I stopped and turned to look at him and John sternly. "You really think that's a good idea? Last time you and John went hunting together you cocked a shot gun to shoot him. And John you threatened to stab Daddy. You put the knife against his chest and everything. I think this is a bad idea."

"Well you and the boys don't need to worry your pretty", he looked at me, "slash abnormally large heads about this," John looked at Sam and Dean. "We're doing nothing too dangerous. It's just a ghost in Oklahoma." He continued past us up the steps and into the house. "Oh and Tyler. Love you honey."

"Love you too Uncle John," I blew him a kiss. Then I turned to Sam and Dean and took my hands off of their waists. After a moment I put my hands on my hips and looked them up and down. "Alright I guess you'll have to do."

"Do for what?" they asked together in the cute way they had.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to stay here for free did you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "You're going to work for your keep. And you're going to start by helping me in the garage with a couple of cars. Dean you and I will be doing the maintenance and Sammy you'll be detailing them out. There are only two so it'll only take us a couple of hours if we actually work. And no locking me in a closet this time, kay Sammy?"

"That was one time when we were ten and Dean helped," Sam retorted. "He's the one who shoved you in. I just put the chair against the door."

"Essentially locking me in," I stuck my tongue out at him as I dodged the slight shove I knew was coming my way. "Any who, we're going to a party out in the cove at ten so we have to hurry so I can get ready."

"What a princess," Sam muttered over my head to Dean. "She is still the vain little girl she was five years ago."

"Hey none of that Mr. My-Hair-Is-My-Best-Feature," I smacked Sam's arm and grinned. Dean started laughing at Sam. "Don't make me bring up the 'Hair Incident' either Dean." I smirked as he sobered up immediately.

"Hey we don't need to talk about…" Dean trailed off.

"About how you dyed it," I finished. "Does Sam know about that? Or did you not ever mention our at home make over?"

"Tyler!" Dean gave my arm a pinch.

"Oh now you have to tell me," Sam demanded. "Dean dyed his hair?"

"It was extensions," I said and grinned over at Dean. "Blonde ones and I dyed his hair to match." I dodged a smack from Dean and hid behind Sam. "Then I did his make up and made him put on a dress."

"Oh dear God," Dean covered his face. "And now I'll never hear the end of this. Well at least I didn't shave my head to look like Mr. Clean."

"I so-" Sam began but I cut him off with a look. After a moment they both stopped and looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked timidly. "Do I have something on my face?" I began wiping at my face and my nose to see if there was anything there. "Stop staring like that."

"Did you dye your hair?" Dean asked looking at it closely. "It's blonde. Way blonde, like Newport Beach princess blonde."


	2. Childhood Crush Take Two

"Oh that," I hid my face against Sam's shoulder. "I did that like four months ago. I wanted a change and so I decided that I would change my hair." I turned and began up the stairs to the back porch.

After a moment they followed me through the back door into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge to pull out three beers. "So tell me boys. And the truth this time. Why is your dad here? It's not just because he wants to hunt in Oklahoma with my dad. Oklahoma is hours from Sioux Falls."

"The demon," Sam said in a low voice. "And you know we aren't even supposed to talk about this with you. Your dad doesn't want you to know anything he and our dad get up to together."

"Sam I'm twenty-one years old. I can handle myself," I said as I leaned against the counter by the sink.

"Tyler," Sam said leaning beside me. "I was there four years ago when you almost got shot." His voice broke on the last word. "Tyler I can't…look we're staying here with you and they're going. Just don't try and do something about it."

I placed a hand over my stomach where the bullet had entered. "Sam," I gasped as if in pain, unable to hide the shaking of my voice. "Please we can't let them go alone." I began to hyperventilate slightly. "Please," I gasped before sinking to the floor.

"Tyler calm down," Sam said softly sinking down beside me. He stroked my hair. "Breathe, just breathe."

"Tyler?" John asked alarmed having just walked into the room. "Honey what's wrong?" He started towards her only to be stopped by Dean who suddenly blocked the way.

"Dad don't," he placed a hand on John's arm. "She just needs some air. We'll take care of it."

Sam gently pulled me to my feet and spoke so only I could hear, "Come on sweetie. Let's go for a walk." He turned to Dean, "I've got it from here. Go and get beer and meet us in the garage in an hour."

I leaned against Sam's side as the walked out to the porch. "Sam look normally I wouldn't have reacted that way but Dad's all I have. I can't help but worry about him. You and Dean and your dad, you guys are family but you're a round so little that I worry all the time about you too. You guys are forever in some life threatening accident or beaten to a pulp that I can't turn my back for a fear that you will fall off a cliff."

Sam gaze me a squeeze before sinking into a chair and pulling me on his lap. "Tyler you can't take care of all of us. You would fall apart trying."

I let out a laugh and looked up into Sam's face, "Sam I've been taking care of you and Dean since I was ten and learned first aide. You guys are my brothers." A dark look flashed across Sam's face when he thought I wasn't looking. "Well Dean's like my brother," she whispered against his shoulder.

Sam looked down at me intently as if trying to decide something. "Tyler, I worry about you all the time knowing you are hunting. I know I shouldn't I know it's stupid. I mean you've got your dad and you can take care of yourself." He paused and looked out at the sun set. "Tyler I love you and I hate thinking of you out there in danger."

I placed a hand on his cheek and after a moment he looked at me again. "Sam I love you too. Why do you think I get like this when you guys are here? I know it's the only time I know for sure you're safe."

"No Tyler. I mean I _love _you."

My breath caught in my chest as I gazed into his eyes, "Sam." I felt my heart skip a beat. "I love you too."

Sam let out a strangled laugh as if he couldn't believe what his ears. "Really?"

I nodded then laughed as he stood up and twirled me around. After a moment he set me down and cradled my face in his hands. I placed my hands around his waist then stood up on my toes to place my lips on his. After what felt like hours we broke apart.

"Finally," I heard from behind them. We both whirled around and were facing Dean, Bobby and John.

I buried my face in Sam's shoulder so they wouldn't see me blush. Sam just laughed and squeezed me tighter to his side. "Finally?" He looked at Dean quizzically.

"You two have been all lovey-dovey since Tyler was seventeen," Dean said walking towards us with a grin on his face. "It's about time you moved in on her." When he'd drawn up to them he slapped a hand on Sam's arm as he walked towards the stairs.

Sam turned towards Bobby and John. Both of our fathers just stared a moment before John broke out in a grin. "Maybe Tyler will really be part of the family before long."

Bobby just nodded at me as if to say "if you must" before they walked towards the Impala to put their bags in. As their backs were turned Sam kissed my forehead before letting me sink back down.

"We'll be back in a week or two," John said slamming the trunk closed. "We're headed to Omaha then Oklahoma City and maybe on to Dallas."

"Dean's in charge," Bobby said looking at me. Then added quickly as I opened my mouth to protest. "Of keeping you guys safe. Sam's in charge of making sure the house isn't burned down."

I nodded and walked over to give Dad a kiss goodbye. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too darlin'," He kissed my cheek. "Don't let this girl talk you into going to the cove tonight. There's always trouble down there. Last time she barely talked herself out of an arrest from Sheriff Mills."

"That's not fair," I protested. "All of us were over twenty-one except little Billy Joe and I didn't even know he was there."

"How did she talk herself out of it?" Sam asked looking at me in surprise.

"She said she hadn't been drinking, which she hadn't. And that she hadn't brought anything," Bobby gave me a stern look. "And if you do go make sure there aren't any minors."

"Yes sir," I said coldly. "We're probably just going to stay in and watch a movie while Dean goes scouting for girls."

"Hey I heard that!" Dean called from the garage. "I'm not going scouting for chicks I'm meeting someone at Bobo's Diner. Her name is LeAnne. She's twenty-three, likes long walks on the beach, Zepplin and mystery novels."

"He met her on the way in. We stopped in at Bobo's to say hi to old Hank Bobo," John explained.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with us," Sam called. He looked down at me and I nodded my approval.

"You two," Bobby pointed his finger at us. "While I know you're going to do what you want remember: I'm to young and handsome to be a grandpa."

"Oh God dad leave!" I laughed. We waved as they drove of and then I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck. "You're not going to be watching much of that movie."

"Okay before you two start ripping off each others clothes can I have keys to a car?" Dean asked taking the steps two at a time. "Preferably a good car that isn't a mini van."

"Sure," I handed him the keys to my beloved Challenger. "If you so much as scratch anything you're dead."

Dean gave me a fleeting hug before getting in my car and taking off. Sam and I just stood there for a moment longer. The light cast by the setting sun was an amazing mixture of violet and pink. I didn't want to let go of the moment a second before I had to.

When the sun had finally sank below the horizon and it was too dark to see the road I slowly turned to Sam. "Sammy," I kissed his cheek. "Let's go inside."

For a moment he just held me to his side before letting me go. We turned and walked up the stairs hand in hand then on into the kitchen. As we reached the door into the living room I turned and pushed him against the door frame. I got up on my tip toes and placed my lips an inch from his before pulling back and walking to the couch.

He remained motionless for a moment or two before he spoke, "Tease."

"Am not," I retorted jokingly. "I didn't tease you about anything."

"Okay," he plopped down on the couch by me. "Yeah because pushing me against a door frame and placing your lips almost on mine then walking away isn't teasing me."

I gave him a one hundred percent innocent look. "Who? Me?" I pointed to myself and acted like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah you," Sam laughed and then suddenly yanked me onto his lap. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. "You smell like home."

I put a hand on his upper arm, "You're always at home here." I turned a kissed him to enforce the statement.

Sam pulled me tighter to him for a long minute before we came up for air, "I can't control myself with you." He spoke as if this fact was astounding to him. "I've never been like this before." He pulled my face to his again. "I can't get enough."


	3. A Midnight Dip Part One

"Sammy," I whispered as we broke apart from what had to have been hours of kissing, "Do you know how much I've wanted you or how long I've had to fight to keep from running to rescue you every time I hear you got into a scrape? When you were at Stanford-"

"Tyler don't," he whispered into my hair.

"Sam hear me out. I have been in love with you since I was 17 and I know you love me too but I also know that when Jessica died you went crazy. Sammy, she was the love of your life."

"No," he said forcefully, "she wasn't. You are. Yes, I love her. Yes it hurt when she died but you've always possessed my heart. You will ALWAYS have my heart."

I snuggled deeper into his much larger frame, "You've always been in my heart. You will always have it. And that is why I'm scared. You could leave me alone and it would break me so utterly that I don't know if I would come back from it."

It was like the words I spoke were magic, with in seconds Sam was on top of me sliding his fingers along my hip bone. His lips were tracing patterns on my jaw and neck. He was almost in a trance. Not even the slamming of the screen door shook him out of his attack on my will power.

"Don't you ever worry about me leaving you. I will be with you as long as you want me to be."

"Sam," I whispered, barely choking out the word before his lips attached themselves to mine. I broke for a breath and whispered, "Sam I heard the door."

"Oh don't mind me," Dean huffed, catching us in a rather embarrassing moment. "I'll just go over here and cut my eyes out."

"Jerk," Sam mumbled.

"Heard that," Dean answered. Then almost as an afterthought, he added, "Bitch."

I smiled at my boys. _Woah__wait__a__second!__My__boys?__They__'__d__just__come__back__to__me,__they__were__hardly__ "__my__" __boys.__Were__they?_"You too are so cute," I murmured to Sam. "You are always do that."

I nuzzled his neck as we turned to watch the DVD I'd put on. It was the perfect moment with the perfect guy. Nothing could ruin this.

"Oh yes!"

"Right there?"

"Don't stop!"

Sam and I looked at each other wide eyed as we heard the cries coming from Dean's room. It was the worst thing to wake up to. Ever. Why did Dean insist on bringing these girls back to MY house? Oh yeah, because he wasn't afraid of me. Well I was about to strike the fear of God in him.

"Tyler," Sam warned as I swung my legs out of the bed. "Don't do it. You'll be scarred for life."

I let out a huff and marched off towards Dean's room. I hesitated for just a moment before banging on the door. "If you don't stop that I am going to come in there and pull her out by her hair!"

"Shut up, Tyler!" Dean whined back. "Way to kill the mood!"

"I do what I can, big brother!" I answered before padding off to join Sam in my bed. And then the head board started hitting the wall. "Oh hell no!"

Sam caught me by the waist just as I got to the door. "Come on babe. Let him have his fun. Let's go out to the pool." There was a glint in his eyes that made me go weak in the knees. "You know you want to," he teased, pulling me towards the stairs.

I smiled, "You don't have a bathing suit." I knew where he was going with this but I wanted him to say it.

"I won't be needing a bathing suit," he whispered huskily as he put his arms around my waist as we stood at the top of the stairs. "Neither will you."

I shuddered lightly as his lips met mine. this boy was going to be the death of me. All I wanted was to kiss him until I couldn't breathe. All too soon he pulled away and led me down the stairs. _Am__I__ready__to__go__there?__He__doesn__'__t__know__I__'__m__a__virgin._

"I love you," Sam said with a devilish grin. "You know that right?"

"Sam, what're you going to do?" I asked backing away from the edge of the pool. "If you push me in so help me-"

"Tyler Ann! I would do no such thing," he said sweetly as he stalked forward. I felt like his prey. I took a step back and felt my back pressed against the wall of the house.

"Sammy," I cooed. "You wouldn't dare. I still have on my pajamas."

"Oh those will be coming off." His voice had dropped an octave and had a gravelly quality to it.

All I could do was nod. I quickly side stepped Sam and slowly reached up to unbutton the top button of my pajamas. _Thank__god__I__'__m__wearing__underwear._


End file.
